


Угощая в баре друзей своего начальника, ты можешь расспрашивать их о чём захочешь

by umaken



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Joui War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaken/pseuds/umaken
Summary: "Муцу отхлебнула сакэ и, не глядя на Гинтоки, спросила:— Он всегда был таким?.."Написано для команды Гинтамы на ЗФБ-2020
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Угощая в баре друзей своего начальника, ты можешь расспрашивать их о чём захочешь

_Муцу отхлебнула сакэ и, не глядя на Гинтоки, спросила:  
— Он всегда был таким?..  
Возмущённые вопли вперемешку с хохотом Сакамото были ещё слышны с пристани, как и весёлое хихикание девушек, выглядывавших из дверей хост-клуба. Лёгкий ветерок доносил до открытого бара сладковатый аромат их духов. Спокойное море мягко шлёпало волнами о пирс. Гинтоки на секунду задумался._

Тела аманто и людей виднелись повсюду, куда падал взгляд. Некоторые из них застыли в неестественных позах: выпотрошенные, с оторванными конечностями, обгоревшими скальпами, пустыми глазницами — эти были сметены взрывами снарядов. Иные же выглядели так, словно тихонько прилегли отдохнуть, уложенные быстрым ударом самурайского меча. Кровь под ними успела свернуться, и липкие сгустки чавкали под подошвами сандалий. Земля, развороченная артиллерией, и сама выглядела как труп со вскрытой и вывернутой грудиной: выкорчеванные из влажного красноватого суглинка деревья оголёнными корнями напоминали торчащие рёбра.

На месте, где прежде была палатка медиков, зияла воронка от снаряда; на её скатах вперемешку с землёй валялись разбросанные инструменты, битые склянки, бинты и человеческие останки. Гинтоки стоял, вглядываясь в лицо трупа, верхняя часть которого медленно сползала по рыхлому склону, волоча за собой связку кишок. За спиной слышался раздражённый голос Такасуги:  
— Какого чёрта вы вообще сюда припёрлись?!  
— Шинске, прекрати, — это был Кацура.  
— Мы думали, тут есть врач, Такасуги-сан, — испуганно оправдывался один из солдат, стоявший рядом с носилками. Его напарник, сидевший по другую сторону носилок, тяжело дышал, неотрывно глядя на то, как Кацура приматывает к его окровавленной ноге шину из обломка древка копья. На носилках, скорчившись вокруг искалеченной правой руки, лежал потерявший сознание Сакамото.  
— Мы боялись, не донесём… Боялись, он помрёт по дороге.  
Такасуги раздражённо сплюнул на землю.  
— Вот теперь точно «помрёт».  
— Шинске, прекрати, — снова повторил Кацура, помогая раненому солдату подняться на ноги. — Что уж теперь… Выбирайтесь в тыл, двигайтесь на юг. Вам теперь самим бы дойти. Обопрёшься на плечо, вдвоём выберетесь.  
Солдаты заковыляли прочь, несколько раз оглянувшись на носилки.

Сакамото медленно приходил в себя, с трудом выкарабкиваясь из густого киселя беспамятства. Сфокусировав взгляд на стоявших подле него, он несколько раз дёрнулся (Гинтоки сморщился, словно от боли, поняв, что это был смех), зашёлся в кашле, и его стошнило зеленоватой жижей. Кацура схватил голову Сакамото и повернул на бок, чтобы тот не захлебнулся. Гинтоки оторвал кусок налобной повязки и обтёр ему измазанные рвотой рот и подбородок. Такасуги скрипнул зубами.  
— Это он от кровопотери, — как будто бы извиняясь, сказал Кацура.  
Гинтоки отбросил подальше воняющую тряпку и вытер об себя руки. Потом взял оставшийся чистый кусок повязки, плюнул на него, присел на корточки и принялся вытирать лицо Сакамото дальше и дальше, словно это кошачье умывание могло вернуть прежнюю улыбку в пол-лица. Дойдя до лба, он приподнял чёрный от запёкшейся крови клок некогда каштановых кудрей, но тут же положил его на место: клок поднялся вместе с лоскутом кожи.  
— До ближайшего посёлка с больницей почти сутки пути. Надо что-то делать, или он правда не доедет.  
— Ампутировать надёжнее и безопаснее, — в который раз повторил Такасуги.  
Кацура нахмурил брови и решительно завертел головой.  
— Нет.

Сакамото попытался что-то сказать, и пришлось наклониться к самому рту, чтобы разобрать обрывок вопроса:  
— … обезболивающее?..  
Гинтоки обернулся и взглянул на воронку с обломками тента. На самом дне по перекладинам каркаса прыгала ворона, тащившая в клюве чей-то оторванный палец.  
— Нет, вообще ничего.  
— Алкоголь?..  
— Тоже ни капли.  
Сакамото чуть прищурил глаз — видимо, в попытке улыбнуться — и одними губами прошептал:  
— Дерьмовый у вас снабженец…

Подвязав рукава, Кацура положил перед собой бинты и инструменты, которые им удалось найти и отмыть от грязи. Перевязка давалась нелегко: Сакамото заходился хрипом, когда был в сознании, и стонал в те моменты, когда отключался. Рука осталась напоследок. Кацура вытер пот со лба, осторожно снял окровавленный наручень и отрезал рукав.  
Кожа сильно разошлась, делая предплечье похожим на картинку из учебника анатомии. В каше из рассечённых мышц, артерий и сгустков крови виднелись розово-серые ошмётки; такими же были забрызганы плечо и правый рукав хаори. Разглядывая их, Гинтоки неожиданно понял, что это мозги — видимо, того самого раненого, которого Сакамото пытался вынести в тыл.  
Дальше всего расползлись сухожилия: их концы торчали по краям разреза. Из-за этого кисть вывернулась наружу, словно выставляя напоказ хвосты перерезанных сосудов и нервов. У Гинтоки мелькнула мысль, что ампутировать действительно было бы проще и, главное, милосерднее. Словно подтверждая это, Сакамото дёрнулся всем телом от прикосновения к краю раны. Кацура нахмурился и сквозь зубы процедил: «Держите!».

Такасуги сел сверху на лодыжки, придерживая руками колени, а Гинтоки всем своим весом навалился на плечи. Частое дыхание Сакамото стало прерывистым, его снова затряс неконтролируемый хохот. «Я люблю сверху», — с трудом прохрипел он. Кацура глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, потом нагнулся над развороченным предплечьем, погрузил в него пинцет и потянул за самый крупный осколок, из-под которого торчал обрывок срединного нерва. Тело Сакамото выгнулось, удерживаемое за ноги и плечи; хриплый смех, бывший до этого почти беззвучным, вдруг раскатисто зазвучал, зашёлся переливом и без какого-либо перехода вырвался из лёгких протяжным отчаянным криком боли.

_Гинтоки посмотрел на улыбающегося фарфорового котика, покачивающего золочёной лапкой. Мягкий уютный свет фонаря отражался на поверхности кристально-белой чарки с сакэ.  
— Не знаю, — ответил он._


End file.
